Currently, online auctions are popular is a means for buying and selling goods and services. However, such online auctions may lack the interactions associated with live, physical auctions conducted by an auctioneer, including, for example, the auctioneer's canter, which may excite the auction participants. In other instances, the auctions may require the technical and logistical challenges of broadcasting a physical auction or of broadcasting a live stream of a human auctioneer. Therefore, in certain instances, online auctions may be less engaging and drive less activity for a given product or service, i.e., fail to result in market realization, when compared to live auctions.